My perfect life
by gotaluvpenguins
Summary: Soul and Maka are happily married now and life seems great until they go on a certain mission to kill two kishins. What happens when they find what these two kishins have left behind after they are killed ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is not my first fan fiction but it is my first fan fiction that I've decided to put on

So anyways, I don't know how I got this idea, I was just watching Soul Eater and it kind of came to me so anyways I hope you enjoy, I worked hard on it! Rating is T just in case.

Obviously, I don't own Soul Eater or else Soul and Maka would end up together!

Chapter 1

My life is perfect. I had the most loving, handsome husband; the man of dreams was mine to have and to hold for the rest of my life. He was the best weapon, ready to put his life on the line for me, as I would do the same for him. We had been happily married for six years and have the world's cutest four-year-old, Titus. He looks so much like his father it hurts; however with personality he's the exact opposite. He's such a sweetie, not that Soul isn't but he's kind of like a teddy bear, he just wants to hug you. He's wonderful and when I look at him and his father I have to think to myself, how did I get so lucky? This was all I could ever ask for and more. A happy, healthy family. A family I could come home to everyone, a family for me to care for and love and in return they would care for and love me. Really, how did I become so lucky?

"Soul?" I murmured, speaking low enough to not wake up Titus who was a light sleeper and was just down the hallway. It was extremely late as we sat at our kitchen table playing cards as we often did before we had a mission. I don't know why we did, I guess it was just habit.

"Yeah?" He spoke back, glancing up from his cards as he set a six of spades down in the pile.

I exhaled slowly before answering. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to bring up but I had tried two times before and had not been successful in really getting my point across so it was now or never, I had him all to myself.

"Soul, I was just thinking, well, if we were planning on, you know, having another child thank I think we should plan on having another pretty soon because let's face it, were not getting any younger and Titus is already four, So if we don't want them to be too far apart in age than like I said, we should plan on having another baby…soon." I stared at him throughout my whole rant, trying to see if I was making any progress. He smiled and put down his cards and toke my hand in his while he stared deep into my eyes as he spoke in a gentle tone.

"Maka, I know, I've been thinking about that as well and I absolutely want Titus to have a sibling, but we aren't in a position where we can do that right now. Were preparing for an extremely dangerous mission at the moment and I don't think that you being pregnant at the moment would help. Right now, there seems to be a lot more kishins so I think we just have to wait for things to cool down. We just have to wait for a better time."

I should've known this wouldn't help, he always says something like that and I believe him however sometimes I if maybe he really doesn't want another child and so therefore he just keeps putting it off. But of coarse, instead of speaking my mind I smile and say I'm tired and I am going to bed.

So that was chapter 1!

I will try to update as soon as possible and it would be nice if you could review, pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! This is the second chapter of my story! Yey!

Again I do not own Soul Eater…sadly

But anyways, enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2

"Titus, sweetie, it's time to wake up," I nudged him on the shoulder as I knelt by his bed to whisper into his ear. He was a very light sleeper so this was all it toke to wake him up. He rolled around for a minute rubbing his blood red eyes before they stared at me. He just looked at me for a minute before yelling 'mommy!' and jumping into my arms as we went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey everybody, pancakes today," Soul said as he saw us entering the kitchen. He was just setting the pancakes on the table as we walked in.

We all sat down and ate eagerly, chowing down on pancake after pancake. I wanted to get my strength up because today we had to go on a very dangerous mission, we would be facing two kishin who had been terrorizing a whole town. I'm sure Soul and I could handle it, however I always worry.

We were leaving Titus with my father for the few days we'd be gone. Yeah I know, he's the last person I want to leave with my son but it was only for a few days and no one else was available for babysitting so I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad.

"Hey there little buddy!" My father said excitedly as he opened his door to see us waiting. Titus had his backpack full of clothes, toothbrush and stuffed animals, everything he'd need for a few days away from mommy and daddy.

"Hi dad," I replied back, not as enthusiastically as he had been.

"Okay, bed time is seven o'clock, make sure he brushes his teeth, Titus you be good and we'll be back in a few days," I said quickly as I bent down to hung Titus. I wanted to just get on the road as fast as possible because I knew what was going to happen. It happens every time. Titus was going to cry.

Soul and I waved as we climbed on to our motorcycle and as we did his eyes sprouted tears that started to pour down his face like rain. To look into those crying eyes just broke my heart no matter how many times it happened. He really started to wail as we pulled out on to the street. He was such a clingy little boy, but that's what made him adorable.

When I looked back he was still crying, yelling 'mommy' and 'daddy' as we left him. I felt as though I was deserting him, as though I doing something wrong, even though I knew I wasn't. Titus would eventually learn that his mom and dad left him everyone in awhile because other people needed us. We left to help people, who had become taken over by evil, who had become kishins, and all of those who they had put in danger because of that. He would learn, someday.

So this is chapter 2!

I hope you enjoyed it, it toke me long enough to write :p

Please review and I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

I just want to say a BIG thank you for the reviews; it made me very happy so I did a dance!

So anyways, on with chapter 3

Chapter 3

When night fell, and when the sun had sunken low beyond the horizon, when the moon with its bloody smile had come to takes it place where it once sat before in the sky, when Titus would surly be sound asleep in his bed that was when we arrived in Malzuria.

Malzuria was once a beautiful city, it was rich and the people prospered for they had many fields in which to plant their crops which they made fortunes off of. The streets were lined with high quality stone buildings which people travel miles just to lay their eyes on because of their unique and detailed design.

Many rich, upper-class families lived here, once upon a time and so that brought much attention to the city as well. Much business was done in this city as well because of these families who called Malzuria their home that was until Malzuria was destroyed.

Now as Soul and I drive in to this once attractive town, even the sight of it makes you want to turn your head in disgust. The smell of blood in everywhere as it creeps its way into your nostrils one way or another. The streets, which used to be lined with gold they say, are now lined with something a little less appealing, bodies.

As we slowly drive through the streets of this new city it looks as though a war had gone on here, and one had. The people of this city I can't even call Malzuria anymore for that would be disgraceful for what to what it used to be had gone through a war, one that already knew the ending result but yet the people continued to fight as they started to fall one by one. They tried to save their town from turning into a graveyard but sadly, they failed.

"So, this is what Malzuria has become, huh," Soul muttered softly as if he spoke any louder he would surly wake up the bodies that were not two feet away from us at all times.

"Yeah. Crazy to believe this place used to be so incredibly gorgeous," I replied, keeping quiet as well, just incase.

As we searched the city for the two kishins we were after it didn't take us long to find them prowling the streets looking for more souls most likely. They both were disgusting, demonic, creatures to look at, they made me want to turn away as though just the sight of them would make me puke. As I knew they would the spotted us, but we were ready to take them on, as they were ready to eat.

We chased them on the motorcycle for a while, I think they were trying to draw us to someplace however we didn't care, and we were going to take their souls no matter the time or place.

They lead us to an old mansion, tattered and broken, that was probably once a very beautiful place to live in but now it was a sad excuse for a home. Soul and I chased them inside, Soul turning into a scythe at once.

They disappeared into the dimly lit household and now I understood. They were probably trying to lead us hear as a trap. It was a big place that had an absence of much light and we didn't know they layout of this place as they most likely did. There were bodies and blood splattered everywhere and again that nauseating smell filled my nose once more.

Well, they can try to get the upper hand in this battle by having the home advantage but that won't work with Soul and I, we have come to far to turn back now, we can take anyone and any _thing. _We were not worried about two silly kishins no matter how grotesque they might appear. We have faced many kishins in the past, these two were no different.

Within minutes they two were lying on the ground just as the many lifeless people in this town. They had met the same fate as they had made everyone else suffer. I smiled at Soul as he came back to his human form, and he smirked back.

"What?" He asked, thinking I was thinking someone funny of him.

"At least they get to die together," I said, motioning my hand towards the two kishins, dead on the ground.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he glanced at me tiredly.

"They were husband and wife, as are we."

"Really, you don't say," He chuckled.

He both laughed at this for a minute. But my laughing stopped, as something felt strange, something was off. No that wasn't it, something was wrong. My eyes narrowed as I looked around. We had killed the kishins, I was sure about that, I watched Soul eat their souls. But if so, why was I still feeling a kishin presence still lingering here.

Soul stopped as he say my laughter and smile had ceased to appear. "What's wrong, Maka?"

"I don't know, something's not right Soul, I can feel another kishins, here," I said, trying to locate it.

"Aww, shit…" He whispered under his breath.

I lead him down the hall, sensing the soul becoming closer and closer with every step I toke. The fire inside me burning hotter and hotter, my breath becoming quicker, the adrenaline pumping faster and faster through my veins, which were like pipes about to burst.

My hand outstretched to the doorknob that was the only thing blocking us from the kishin that was in that room. I could hear noises coming from inside that room that made shivers run up and down my spine. I looked to Soul as he nodded back and gulped as I opened the door…

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!

Yes I am that evil to leave it RIGHT there!

It was getting long so I figured I had better stop and to keep you all in suspense too, lol.

PLEASEEE review, it makes me update faster!

I luv you all for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Sooooooooooooooooo sorry its taken me this long to update but this summer ive been doing A LOT of dance camps and everything so ive been held up :p

Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 4

This sight I saw once I opened that door was probably the most saddest, heart wrenching thing I have ever seen in all of my years that I've been a meister, and I've seen some pretty bad things. I couldn't believe what Soul and I had just done, how what we had just did was this terrible. I simply stood in the doorway, hardly believing my eyes when my I laid my eyes on this being on the floor.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked, a worried tone in his voice as he tried to push past me as I was blocking the doorway. Then he saw it too, and he went silent.

Soul's mouth dropped open as he stared with me, we both stood there, hearing the cries of this child.

"Ah Maka, tell me we didn't," as he spoke, his voice wavering a bit. But I couldn't lie to him so I just spoke the truth.

"We did, Soul. We killed this child's parents," my eyes tearing up as I said it. I couldn't believe what I had done. I had made this child an orphan!

"Shit…," Soul muttered, not daring to move closer to it. I however quickly walked over it and picked it up gently, trying to hush its crying. It had been rolling on the floor, totally helpless and vulnerable to world and when I picked it up I could tell it was not cared for. Instead of being a plump, chubby baby, it was sickly looking, its eyes were sunken into its head, its skin was cold and you could feel its bones more than you should. I held it close to me, feeling so sorry for it as I did.

"What the hell are you doing?" Soul asked as he marched over to the baby and I.

"I'm holding it, Soul," I said bluntly, what was he getting at?

"Yeah, obviously, but this is a kishin baby, we should kill it now while we have the chance," he replied as he turned his arm into a scythe.

My mouth dropped open at this action. How could he? It wasn't fair! This child had never had the love of a family, was starving and would be left here to die! I was a mother; I couldn't just let that happen. Kishin or not I was going to help this baby, and care for it.

"Soul! Stop that!" I yelled, backing away from him. He grumbled at me and glared as he spoke, a bit louder this time.

"Maka, if it's another child you want we can have another kid but you can't just go grabbing any kid off the street!"

"Oh my god Soul this is not about that! This is about an unfair situation! If we leave this baby here, it will die, it will never get the chance to live!" I yelled back, the baby still crying in my arms.

"The worlds not fair Maka! You can't go trying to make everyone wrong right, you'll never win. There will always be some kid starving, or, or, someone dying from some disease, okay? If we just kill this baby now than that's the kindest thing we can do for it," he said, quieting down a bit as he did. I think he really cared about this kid too; he was just trying do the 'right' thing.

"The kindest thing we can do for it now is at least take it back to Death city with us, see what Lord Death ha to say about it and then if we can't take care of it I'm sure we could find another family that would. Because it's just not fair, that it won't get a chance at life," I said. Soul looked at me with that look. That look that meant he did care, he truly did, he was just confused, he didn't know what to do, he was stuck but I would help him. As his meister I would lead him to what is right, I would guide him, I would be his light.

Soul's simple reply was 'Alright' and with that we left this house, a quiet, sleeping baby in my arms as we did, leaving Maluria and it's rotting corpse. The only good thing is at least everyone can rest in peace now, the war has ended, and even though everyone has shared the same fate they can all be happy now.

As we ride away into the night, a new member with us, I think this happening in Malzuria has showed us something. When the city of Malzuria was beautiful and prosperous it was like a lovely flower that had just bloomed. It was a breathtaking sight to see and was very valuable as a pretty flower would be, however, flowers don't last forever. When these people became kishins and started to kill people, it was as though the petals were falling one by one as it's citizens had. The flower was dying as was the city and now it was completely dead. It has been born, bloomed, wilted and died, as everything will eventually. Sometimes it takes longer for these things to happen and sometimes they happen so quickly but in the end, we do all share the same fate as the people of Malzuria have learned. We are not immortal; we cannot live forever, so in time, we will al die.

So I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

Again reallyyyy sorry it toke so long and pleaseeee review!

Also a cookie for 'Rin Winters' for guessing that it was a kishin baby! How did you know?

Oh screw that, a cookie for everyone who read my story! * **throws cookies into the air***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome comments! I know, ive been away for awhile so all you people telling me to continue helped me get my but in gear! So I hope you like my next chapter :D

"But Lord Death, please!" I pleaded, trying to make him see my point of view which so far, wasnt working too well. Soul, the kishin baby and I were standing in the all too familiar room in the DWMA with the clouds on the walls and a single mirror standing in the middle. Lord Death stood in front of me, shaking his head and sighing as I tried to make him understand what was going on. After a few single minutes he agreed with Soul, leaving me to be the only one to fight for this childs life!

"Why cant you understand how unfair this is?" I asked, raising my voice just a bit. Soul stood off to the side, not wanting to fight with me any longer, letting Shinigami-sama deal with it. He had a sad look in his eyes as he helplessly watched me break my own heart.

"Im sorry Maka, but if this gets out the whole city will be in a riot. I just dont think-"

"But its not fair!" I practically screamed right in Lord Deaths face. I couldnt believe how childish I was acting right now. The Maka know would have a well thought out plan and explain her ideas without raising her voice like this. The Maka I know, wouldnt have exploded. However the situation was extremely frustrating. Why couldnt anyone agree with me? Why did this childs death have to be the only option?

"Listen," Lord Death began," You two are one of my best weapon and meister pairs and the amount of kishins is starting to rise. Im going to need you two a lot more and so I dont need you getting tied down by trying to control a young kishin." He had a very irritable look on his face as the baby in my arms started to whimper. I think somehow she knew exactly what was going on and what was being said. Somehow she understood us.

"Humph. Why cant you just send students?" I asked. "Soul and I spent our days in this school going on missions."

"Well, to tell you the truth, the students of this school just arent what they used to be. Sure, theres a few good pairs, but not nearly enough to keep up with the rising numbers of kishins. Im relying of people like you and Soul a lot more these days because of it."

I simply gave him a dirty look as I held the now crying baby closer to me. If he thought that stupid rant would be enough for me to just hand over a life than he obviously didnt know me very well.

"Umm, thats, uh, thats why im so excited to have your son Tidus come to the DWMA next year. Coming from parents like you think he has great potential and-" Blah, blah, blah. He just kept going on, thinking that the more he put in the air, the more likely I was too believe him.

"And once we get rid of that cuddly teddy bear side to him I he could be-"

"Excuse me! But I happen to love that cuddly teddy bear side of him and if you think that your going to change my son into a cold-blooded killer that you dont have a clue as to who your dealing with!"

The whole room went silent. The only think that could be heard was that poor little crying baby in my arms who didnt even know that they were clinging to life.

"Maka..." Soul whispered, trying to comfort me by touching my shoulder as if id already lost.

"Dont Soul," I spat at him, shaking him hand off of me. Those sad eyes looked at me again and made me feel guilty, but only for a moment.

"Give the baby to me, Maka," Lord Death dais in a gentile tone, holding his arms out. The baby was still squirming and crying as if saying please, dont let him take me away. I held her closer, backing away from both of them. I would never just hand over someones life like, kishin or not.

"Maka, give it to me," he said again, a little firmer this time.

"No," I whispered, my voice barely audible as a familiar silence filled the room once more. Soul continued to stare at his shoes, trying to stay out of this while Shinigami-sama just stared at me.

"What?" He questioned me, sounding somewhat shocked.

"I said no," I spoke slowly as I stood up straight and stared right at him.

"Maka, how dare you-"

"I propose a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes."

Shinigami-sama considered this as he eyed the now silent baby. I guess she somehow knew that I had already won.

"Alright, im all ears."

"Great."


End file.
